An example of this kind of an apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-280153 [G06F 3/041, G06F 3/023, H03M 11/04] (patent document 1) laid-open on Oct. 25, 2007. The background art is a mobile terminal apparatus that performs a character input by operating character input keys displayed on a touch panel. The mobile terminal apparatus displays an input character displaying area and an input character selecting area on the touch panel being a display portion. In the input character selecting area, a plurality-of-character assigning keys for each of which a plurality of characters are assigned to one key are first displayed at a time of a character input, and when the arbitrary plurality-of-character assigning key is operated, an input area for characters assigned to this plurality-of-character assigning key is further displayed. When an operation is performed on the input area for characters that is displayed again, a character is displayed on the input character displaying area.
Additionally, in the background art disclosed in W21SA by SANYO instruction manual, Page 252 (non-patent document 1) published on Aug. 12, 2004, copying an input character string allows for a movement. More specifically, a cursor is moved by a cursor key to thereby designate the first character of a character string to be moved. By operating a range designation key, the character string to be selected can be place in a designation-capable state. Next, when by operating the cursor key, the range of the character string to be selected is designated, and by operating an endpoint key, the character string is selected, and a screen for selecting functions such as a copying, etc. is displayed. Then, when the copy function is selected, the character string is copied. Successively, the cursor is moved by the cursor key to thereby designate a position where the character string is to be moved. Next, by operating a menu key, a list of “data to be pasted” is displayed. Then, when the copied character string is selected, the copied character string is inserted.
However, in the background art of the patent document 1, a character input can be performed by using the touch panel, but an operation of selecting and copying the input character string cannot be performed.
Furthermore, in the background art of the non-patent document 1, in order to select and copy the input character string, a plurality of input operations are required to be performed, making a user operation complex. Thus, the user cannot easily move the copied character string.